


The Black Prince

by Djibrel



Category: Code Geass, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibrel/pseuds/Djibrel
Summary: Lelouch dies at the end of the Zero Requiem and is reborn in the HP world as the son of Sirius Black. I will try to update it weekly, on Sundays.





	1. Chapter 1

"I destroyed the world...and created it anew."

Finally…the culmination of his greatest work.

Red marred the platform as the crowd cheered for Zero, who stood gloriously with his sword pointed at the ground, looking like the symbol of hope he has always been. Lelouch's own vision was taken by the all-encompassing horror in Nunnally's face as she wailed in anguish.

His blood seeped in the ground as his vision slowly darkened. If there was one moment in his life that made him doubt his plans, it was now, under Nunna's despaired gaze. Only at this moment he was uncertain if it was all really worth it.

Nonetheless, it was done. Zero Requiem arrived at it's inevitable end, and with the death of the Demon Emperor, peace would reign.

Would Euphemia be waiting for him? Would she forgive him? Did he deserve any forgiveness? He was certain he didn't. If there was an afterlife waiting for him, it would certainly be red and hot. Maybe Rolo would be there to accompany him? His thoughts started to become muddled. He felt really, really tired, and under his sister's mournful cries, he decided to sleep a little.

...

It was dark and warm. He felt strangely constricted, as if he was dumped into a very small box. Was it his coffin? Did he somehow survive Zero Requiem? That was impossible, unless he somehow took his father's code. He had made certain he didn't though. After his battle with his Charles zi Britannia, Lelouch made certain to inspect his body for any sign of the code mark. So, him surviving made no sense.

But he obviously could think, quite clearly as well. Was it Descartes who said: "Cogeto, ergo sum"? For the first time he saw wisdom in that quote. Nothing like experiencing his own death to make him certain he was existing right now.

Something seemed to move beside him. Was someone else here? Afterlife was surely strange. It was not as red as he thought it would be.

Suddenly his entire would seemed to shake. Strange contractions happened all around him, as if the world wanted to squeeze him to death.

"I can see the head, keep pushing!' someone shouted. Was there someone else here? It took only one more second for Lelouch to ascertain his current situation.

"Oh, fuck. Reincarnation...alright, I didn't expect this."

"Come one, Marise. Keep pushing!"

Lelouch could feel light entering his eyes. His awareness of his own body was becoming better. He could feel it now, he was small and roundish. His hands were stubby appendages basically useless for anything other than sucking his own thumb.

"At least my intellect is intact, I suppose."

That also meant he wouldn't be meeting Euphemia or Shirley again. Well, maybe, if his mother is a noble, he might meet his sister again?

"He is out. Marise, keep pushing, I can already see her head."

Someone took Lelouch and wrapped him up in a towel before putting somewhere.

"This is absolutely humiliating. I, Lelouch vi Britannia, reduced to a crying bunch of flesh."

"That fucking bastard!" Was that his mother's voice? "If I see him again I am gonna kill him! His motorbike wasn't even that great anyway." she screamed.

"The girl is out, Marise...It's is alright now, she is out."

...Girl?

Lelouch brought his awareness to the place between his legs. He was quite certain this reincarnation business got his gender right. He suddenly felt a weight been deposited somewhere beside him.

"I will not take care of them!" the woman that was supposed to be his mother declared. "I don't care what anyone says, they are not mine! The bastard disappears from this world as if he never existed and expect me to take care of his children? Fuck him!"

This...

"But, Marise" the other woman started.

Lelouch finally opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He wasn't in a hospital. This seemed to be a bedroom, a rather decayed one. It somehow reminded him of Shibuya. They were speaking in english, though. Was this somewhere in Britannia?

Lelouch suddenly noticed the woman's gaze at him. His mother was still gasping in the bed while the other woman gazed at him in awe.

"Beautiful..." she said. "His eyes are beautiful."

"I don't care!" his mother gasped. "Today, at night. There's that place the whores in the red district leave their children for the social workers. Take them there, I don't want to see them anymore!"

"Marisa, please. They're yours, and they are..."

"Fuck that, Ann. Get them away from me!" She said. "The little shits didn't even have the dignity of letting me abort them. I lost count of how many pills they cost me."

Lelouch stood silently taking it all in. He wasn't a stranger to abandonment. He'd had it worse back then, when his own family made him a sacrificial piece in their own grand game of conquest.

Wait! there was something he had been ignoring until now...

"Them? What the..."

Someone was crying beside him. He made an effort to turn his head and look.

There she was. A baby at his side, waving her hands at the air, claiming for attention.

"A sister..."

He should be feeling happy. Instead, he felt ice cold horror.

A feeling of panic grasped his heart.

Rolo dying, after a life of being pushed around. First by the geass directorate, then by his own surrogate brother, who developed him into a weapon for his own plans.

Euphemia, sweet little Euphemia. Laughing in madness, painted in blood, as she massacred the people she wanted to save.

Nunnally, her legs broken as she stared into nothing, spattered in her mother's blood. Her accusing gaze as she called out the horrors her brother unleashed under Zero's mask. Her mind-breaking horror as she watched his life slowly fading.

Lelouch wasn't a good brother. He had no illusions he was. He didn't wan't to burden another sibling with his existence.

Was this supposed to be his hell? To live this life with a new sister, knowing he would inevitably lead her to a most horrible ending? It was fitting.

The two woman started quarreling about them. The one who assisted at their birth wanted their mother to take care of them and tried to guilt trip her into it, their mother, though, had no intention of doing it. His sister was crying during the entirety of it. Lelouch was wide awake, taking in any information he could from their words.

From what he could deduce, he wasn't in Britannia anymore. This country's name was England, and that was worrying. There was no country with such name in his last life. How many years in the future is this? He could see a tube television on the corner of the bedroom, so it couldn't be too long since Zero Requiem.

Apparently, his mother met his father in a nightclub, at his friend's bachelor party. In a night of drunken debauchery, his condom broke. No one cared at the moment, though. After he woke, for some reason he immediatly ran away with his friend screaming something about lilies. He never appeared again after that.

His mother tried to find him with the government's help, but it was as if he never existed. "Sirius Black" wasn't registered in any government database at all. She looked for him for months, and there was no trace of him.

After that, she tried everything, short of stabbing her own womb, in order to abort them. They somehow survived everything she threw at them.

"Interesting."

"What the..." the woman whispered as she took him in her arms. She furrowed her brows. "Is he smirking?"

...

That day, two new names appeared in the Black tapestry


	2. Chapter 2 - Peace

Julius was a standoffish child. At five years old, he was more well behaved than every other boy in the orphanage, never claiming for attention, never creating difficult for his caretakers. It baffled Alice how...focused he seemed to be. While most children run around the orphanage living their fantasies, Julius watched everything with ominous interest.

His intelligence was obviously abnormal. There's only so many times Alice could see him staring at open books and not conclude he was, in fact, reading the content inside them. His strange obsession with history and geography made everything even more surreal.  
She tried asking him once what he was staring at. 

"pretty colors" he answered, unblinkingly. 

There were some things in the world one shouldn't look into too deeply, she concluded.

His interactions with his sister were also worrying. He seemed to wordlessly shun her every time she looked for him for attention, but he was always glancing at her when she was playing with the other kids. 

Alice was very curious as to who were his biological family. His manners were so sophisticated that he gave her the impression of a noble. The way he held his cup at breakfast, the way his feet slipped soundlessly as he walked through the corridors. His own appearance was very aristocratic. He was slim, with straight black hair and a sharp nose.

His eyes, though, were of a mesmerizing lilac color. Alice caught herself staring at those eyes more than once. Those were not the eyes of an ordinary person.

...  
Lelouch took his eyes off from the book on his lap and meditated on his situation. 

There was no Britannia...There was no area eleven here, no Zero.

Apparently, there was some truth in that alternative world bullshit Lloyd Asplund used to talk about. What was he supposed to do in this world? For a long time, he had centered his existence in his mission of creating a better world for his sister. But even his sister wasn't here anymore. 

He felt aimless.

Ophelia, his new sister, stood some distance away from him, talking with her friends while playing with some dolls. He didn't know what to think of her. She was absolutely different from Nunnally. Extremely active and excitable. She had none of Nunna's demure personality. 

He did not feel a connection with her as he had with Nunna. She still felt like a stranger in some ways. Would Nunnally be like that were her not blind and crippled? He would never know.

Their estrangement was his fault though. He made an effort to avoid her. It was just recently she even found out she had a brother. Both of them had arrived at the orphanage with a letter with their names and a request to look after them. In this letter, he was named "Julius Black." after his mysterious father.

The social workers in the asylum never called them by their surnames though. He was only Julius, the antisocial orphan who liked books. 

... 

"Hey, Lulu!" his sister called for him. Her long black hair flowed lightly in the wind "We are gonna play tag!" she said, confidently. Behind her, two other girls followed.

"Go ahead." he answered disinterested, as he turned back to his book.

She stomped on the ground. "We are inviting you, dumb!".

Lelouch blinked and stared at her. She looked a lot like him. Straight black hair, sharp nose, but her eyes didn't have the royal purple tone he mysteriously brought from his former life. Her eyes were steely gray instead.

"I am not very good at these types of games." He remarked. 

"The other boys are saying you are a wimp!" she said. "I don't want them to say that of my brother!"

Lelouch sighed. Ever since that Alice woman clarified his relationship with his sister, she started searching out for him at every chance and seemed very happy to have a biological family, even though she didn't know what "biological" meant. He was mostly ignored by everyone before that, but since his sister was, apparently, a social butterfly, he could not get away with anonymity anymore. 

"Can't it be another game? How about Hopscotch?" Tag was very tiring.

His sister seemed to think for a while. "Alright! Let's play hopscotch then."

There was already a court laid out in the ground of the park. Some distance away, the other boys roughhoused with each other.

In ten minutes of playing, Lelouch was already feeling tired. The girls seemed nowhere as breathless as him. He knew a lot of people who would pay to see him like this. Lelouch looked at the sky and gazed at the scorching sun while shielding his eyes. 

This world was overwhelmingly peaceful. 

For someone who was used to constant and unending war, it was very unsettling. There was no Britannia, no Chinese Federation, no European Union. Instead of Britannia, there was this small island kingdom called England. And instead of the Chinese Federation, there was the People's Republic of China. None of them were nowhere near the superpowers of his former world. 

In this world, the American Revolution was successful and Napoleon somehow was stupid enough to march through the Russian winter like an idiot.

Somehow there was no sign of anyone ever discovering sakuradite. Nuclear power in this world was, instead, achieved through the fusion of unstable isotopes of uranium. The possession of a "F.L.E.I.J.A" weapon by the North American government practically forced peace throughout the world and ended the second world war.

It was the ultimate conclusion of Schnaizel's grand ambition...A world forced into peace by an ungodly weapon hovering over their heads. Funny how the bastard lost to Lelouch, but still won in some ways. Fuck him. 

Even the wars they called "world wars" were nothing but skirmishes from Lelouch's point of view. His world burned in wars until the entirety of it was shared by only three powers.

In short, it was peaceful, and he felt strangely melancholic because of it. Like a war veteran that returns home from a long campaign and can't help but find all that normalcy somehow alien and unnatural.

"Hey, Lulu, you turn!" someone called him. He blinked and moved to stand in front of the big "1" written on the ground. Before he continued, he heard someone wailing.

Some distance away, a group of boys gathered around a scrawny child and continuously rained blows over him. The kid bowed over himself and protected his head in what seemed to be a practiced response. Lelouch furrowed his brows as he watched that scene. His sister followed his gaze and noticed the scene. 

"Hey!" she screamed and started marching towards those boys. Her friends followed her. Lelouch rolled his eyes and went after her some distance away.

The boys noticed her and stopped. A rotund kid who resembled a wine cork stood in front of her with a malicious smile while the others kept hitting the downed boy. 

"Stop it!" she said. "Why are you hitting him?" she tried pushing him away. The other boys joined the pig as he shook Ophelia off.

"The freak deserves it. He is just a freak anyway, why do you care?" 

Before she could continue, Lelouch held her shoulders and pushed her away gently. 

His eyes did not have the geass anymore, but old habits die hard. He looked the fat boy in the eye and said, in his "vi Britannia" voice. "You don't want to bother this boy anymore, it is getting boring, isn't it?" 

When he noticed what he had done, he almost slapped himself. But what happened afterward baffled him. 

"Yeah, this is boring." The boy in front of him said. 

One of his friends blinked. "Why were we doing that anyway Dudley?" He said as they started leaving. 

"Dunno" the fat boy answered. "Anyway, let's go home play video-games."

What the...How was that possible? He had lost his geass, Lelouch was sure of that. He had tried multiple times to reactivate it after his reincarnation. The characteristic symbol of the geass never once shone in his eyes.

The scrawny child slowly stood up after they left. His glasses were patched up with a band. His head stood low, and he looked at Ophelia with upturned eyes, but he continuously avoided to meet her gaze. 

He had every sign of a abused child.

"Complicated..." Lelouch muttered. 

Lelouch already had a lot on his plate with this reincarnation business, but it didn't feel right to simply leave it as it was. He didn't want to get involved, but that didn't mean he couldn't involve someone else. Lelouch smirked as a plan slowly came together in his head. 

...


End file.
